Konoha Middle School
by wind.le-vent
Summary: Naruto si pembuat onar diperkirakan tidak lulus dari akademi karena nilainya di bawah rata-rata. Di saat itulah mucul seorang guru yang bersedia membantunya. Dengan senang hati Naruto menerima tawarannya. Betapa lugunya dia terlalu percaya pada orang lain. / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Uzumaki Naruto

**_A Naruto Fanfiction.._**

**KONOHA MIDDLE SCHOOL**

**RATE:** T

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**GENRE:** Friendship, adventure, family, slice of life

**WARNING:** AU, no pairing, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Review!

**Summary:** Naruto si pembuat onar diperkirakan tidak lulus dari akademi karena nilainya di bawah rata-rata. Di saat itulah mucul seorang guru yang bersedia membantunya. Dengan senang hati Naruto menerima tawarannya. Betapa lugunya dia terlalu percaya pada orang lain.

* * *

**- Page 1: Uzumaki Naruto -**

* * *

"UZUMAKI NARUTO..!" teriak seorang pria seraya berlari melewati halaman depan Konoha Academy. Rambutnya coklat diikat ke atas dan di wajahnya terdapat bekas luka melintang melewati hidungnya.

Beberapa meter di depannya terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang _spiky_ dengan jaket dan celana orange berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Senyuman cerahnya menghiasi paras imutnya. Di masing-masing pipinya terdapat tiga garis halus seperti tanda lahir. Kedua matanya berwarna biru saphire yang indah. Tangan kirinya membawa sekaleng cat dinding.

"Naruto! Berhenti kau!" teriak pria yang mengejarnya.

"Hahaha.. Iruka-sensei! Coba tangkap aku kalau kau bisa! Hahaha..," tantang Naruto.

"Dasar anak ini," gerutu Umino Iruka, wali kelas 6-A dari Konoha Academy.

Iruka tidak habis pikir kalau pada akhirnya dia harus menjalani harinya dengan berlarian mengejar salah satu anak didiknya. Masih teringat jelas apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu di akademi.

* * *

_Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Iruka pun berjalan santai menuju kafeteria. Tapi tiba-tiba tidak sengaja dia melihat bayangan seseorang di halaman samping gedung. Penasaran siapa sosok itu Iruka berjalan mendekat ke arah halaman samping. Dan yang ada di hadapannya adalah Uzumaki Naruto tengah mencorat-coret dinding gedung sekolah dengan cat merah._

_"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Iruka dengan aura hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya._

_Naruto menoleh ke arah Iruka dengan wajah tak berdosa._

_"Ah, Iruka-sensei!" panggil Naruto sambil tersenyum senang._

_"Jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto."_

_"Oh..ini?" tanya Naruto memastikan seraya menunjuk 'karya'nya dan mendapat anggukan dari Iruka. "Aku sedang menghias gedung sekolah. Rasanya Konoha Academy terlalu suram. Karena itulah aku membuatnya menjadi lebih berwarna."_

_'Twich!'_

_Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Iruka menghampiri Naruto dan berusaha menangkapnya. Tapi Naruto yang menyadari aura tidak menyenangkan dari tubuh Iruka langsung berlari melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Tak lupa membawa kaleng cat yang dibawanya dari rumah. Siapa tahu besok dia bisa melanjutkan acara 'menghias' gedung sekolahnya lagi._

* * *

Tersadar dari acara melamunnya, Iruka memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tak terasa dia telah berada cukup jauh dari kawasan akademi.

_Daerah ini..kalau tidak salah kan_..pikir Iruka.

Naruto masih terus berlari. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada terlihat sebuah gang kecil yang biasa menjadi jalan pintas para murid akademi ketika berangkat sekolah. Sebuah seringaian menghiasi parasnya. Dengan cepat diapun berlari menuju gang kecil itu.

"Oi Naruto! Jangan ke sana!" seru Iruka sambil mempercepat larinya.

Tapi dia terlambat, Naruto telah berbelok ke arah gang. Sesampainya di sana kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Gang yang dipikirnya adalah gang kecil yang biasa menjadi jalan pintas ternyata sebuah gang buntu. Kalau seperti ini dia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari amukan Iruka.

_Gawat_..pikir Naruto.

"Naruto?" panggil Iruka begitu sampai di gang buntu itu.

Kedua mata Iruka terbelalak dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Naruto tak terlihat dimanapun. Lalu kedua matanya menangkap sebuah tong sampah yang ada di salah satu sudut gang. Iruka tersenyum kecil. Dengan langkah santai Iruka berjalan ke arah tong yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu. Dia mendengus kecil. Mengambil sebuah batangan kayu yang tergeletak di samping tong sampah.

"Haah...kemana ya Naruto pergi?" tanya Iruka dengan suara cukup keras. "Cepat sekali dia menghilangnya."

Iruka memukul pelan tog sampah di depannya dengan menggunakan tongkat kayu di tangannya.

**'KLANG!'**

Terdengar suara tong berbunyi nyaring.

"Sebaiknya aku melampiaskan kekesalanku pada tong ini. Suaranya lumayan juga didengar."

Dan dengan ucapan itu Iruka mulai memukul-pukul tong sampah di depannya. Awalnya hanya dipukul-pukul pelan, lalu lambat laun menjadi lebih cepat. Bahkan Iruka membuatnya menjadi dentuman musik yang berirama dan terdengar indah di telinga. Itu kalau orang mendengarnya dari luar tong sampah. Bagaimana kalau dari dalam tong sampah?

**'KLANG! KLANG! TUNG.. KLANG! CLING! KLAANG..!'**

_Iruka-sensei, kau jahat..!_ Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Kedua tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Di sudut kedua matanya terlihat ada titik air mata. Saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam tong sampah. Udaranya pengap, ada bau tidak sedap, dan juga gelap. Suara pukulan-pukulan dari Iruka sama sekali tidak membantu. Suaranya terlalu bersik dan keras di telinga Naruto bahkan tidak membentuk musik apapun.

**'KLANG! KLAANG..!'**

Tentu saja Iruka tahu kalau Naruto berada di dalam tong sampah. Dia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu, sekalian memberi pelajaran pada anak nakal itu untuk membuatnya jera. Tapi apa bisa Naruto jera? Kalau dia jera, bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya.

Iruka menyeringai kecil. Dia menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

**'CLIING.. KLAANG..KLANG! KLANG!'**

"Sensei..! Tolong hentikan..!" seru Naruto seraya membuka tutup tong sampah.

"Kau sudah menyerah, Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Iruka seraya menatap Naruto intens.

Naruto merengut. Dia tahu kalau wali kelasnya itu sengaja melakukannya.

"Kurasa ini saatnya kita kembali ke sekolah. Untuk kesalahanmu kali ini kumaafkan. Apalagi kau sudah mendapat hukumannya," ujar Iruka seraya membantu Naruto keluar dari tong sampah. "Bagaimana musik yang kumainkan tadi? Bagus kan?"

"Bagus apanya? Sensei hampir membuat telingaku tuli!" gerutu Naruto.

"Hahahaha.."

_Iruka-sensei punya jiwa seorang sadist._

Iruka membuang tongkat kayu yang dipakainya tadi ke dalam tong sampah. Mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dengan halus. Lalu diapun berjalan bersebelahan dengan Naruto kembali ke sekolah. Bagaimanapun juga pelajaran masih akan berlanjut.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di bangkunya dengan bosan. Dia tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Iruka di depan. Seperti apapun dia mendengarkannya dengan seksama hasilnya Naruto tetap tidak bisa memahami apa yang dikatakan sang guru. Matematika adalah pelajaran tersulit untuknya.

Diapun melirik ke arah kiri dimana jendela besar di samping bangkunya berada. Cuaca terlihat sangat cerah dengan langit biru berhias awan-awan putih. Di luar jendela Naruto bisa melihat hutan hijau yang luas. Kebetulan letak Konoha Academy tidak jauh dari hutan yang menjadi perbatasan antara kota Konoha dengan bukit. Pemandangan hutan menjadi pemandangan favorite Naruto selain pemandangan kota Konoha dari tempat tinggi.

"Seperti yang telah diumumkan minggu lalu. Besok ujian akhir Konoha Academy untuk kelulusan kalian akan dilaksanakan," ucap Iruka-sensei lima belas menit sebelum kelas berakhir.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap ke arah depan kelas. Terdengar suara-suara keluhan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kalau ujian kali ini kalian tidak bisa mencapai minimal nilai 60, kalian akan gagal," tambah Iruka.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Selama ini nlainya selalu di bawah nilai 60.

Tidak lama kemudian bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi dengan nyaring. Semua murid Konoha Academy keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Dia masih duduk di bangkunya sampai hanya tinggal dia sendiri di sana. Dengan lemas dimasukannya buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Lalu dia keluar meninggalkan kelasnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah sambil menjatuhkan diri di sebuah ayunan yang ada di halaman belakang Konoha Academy. Ayunan sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu itu dikaitkan pada pohon besar yang ada di sana. Di sinillah tempat favorite Naruto untuk merenung dan menenangkan diri. Entah siapa yang telah membuat ayunan itu. Kata Iruka-sensei, yang membuatnya adalah seorang guru muda yang beberapa tahun lalu sempat menjadi guru di sana sebelum akhirnya dia meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup menggoyangkan rambutnya. Meniup dedaunan yang ada di sana. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia menghela nafas lelah.

_Kalau seperti ini aku pasti akan gagal dalam ujian_, pikir Naruto pesimis.

Dia tahu ujian kali ini adalah ujian paling penting untuk menentukan kehidupannya kelak. Tapi apa daya? Dia anak yang kurang pintar dalam semua mata pelajaran, kecuali olah raga mungkin. Terima kasih atas fisiknya yang kuat dan energinya yang luar biasa. Setidaknya dia bisa mengatasi satu pelajaran itu dengan baik.

"Belajarpun percuma. Semuanya tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam otakku," gumam Naruto.

Tanpa disadarinya dari balik dinding pembatas antara gedung utara dan gedung selatan ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya sedari tadi. Pemilik kedua mata _lavender_ itu enggan menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan Naruto. Semburat pink menghiasi pipinya.

"Naruto..," panggilnya lirih. "Berjuanglah."

"Hinata! Sedang apa kau?" tanya seorang anak perempuan yang muncul dari arah belakang.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawab anak yang dipanggil Hinata tadi.

"Ini sudah sore, ayo kita pulang."

Hinata mengangguk lalu berjalan menghampiri temannya.

Sementara itu Naruto masih ada duduk menyendiri di ayunan favorite-nya. Kedua iris biru saphirenya menatap langit sore. Suasana sore itu sungguh tenang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berambut putih-kebiruan sebahu berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Naruto mengenali siapa pria itu. Mizuki, guru kelas 6-B.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Mizuki ramah.

"Hanya ingin menyendiri," jawab Naruto singkat. "Sensei kenapa belum pulang?"

"Kau sendiri belum pulang kan?" Mizuki menghampiri Naruto lalu bersandar pada batang pohon di samping Naruto. "Oya, ujian besok kau sudah belajar?" tanya Mizuki perhatian.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa. Kurasa belajarpun percuma."

"Jangan pesimis begitu. Kau terlalu berpikir rendah tentang dirimu sendiri, kau tahu. Kau harus berpikir positif. Kudengar dari Iruka-sensei, hasil ujian percobaan dua minggu lalu kau mendapat nilai nol dan diperkirakan kalau ujian kali ini kau akan gagal."

"Iya. Karena itulah..aku menyerah."

Mizuki menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengerti atas kesedihan dan keputus asaan yang dirasakan anak muda itu. Mizuki juga tahu bagaimana peringkat dan nilai Naruto dalam semua mata pelajaran. Sebagai sesama guru kelas 6, Iruka sering menceritakan tentang anak didiknya, terutama kasus Naruto.

Mizuki tersenyum.

"Hei, aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan Naruto," ucap Mizuki tiba-tiba.

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya '_Benarkah?_'. Mizuki mengangguk singkat.

"Kurasa aku bisa membantumu lulus ujian besok. Tapi..kau harus menuruti kata-kataku. Bagaimana?"

Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir mungil Naruto, "Tentu saja, Mizuki-sensei!"

"Baiklah. Dengarkan apa yang kukatakan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

Naruto mengangguk antusias. Diapun mendengar setiap ucapan yang dikatakan Mizuki padanya. Dia percaya pada Mizuki kalau cara ini akan membuatnya lulus ujian besok. Siapa tahu.

.

.

.

**[Tengah malam]**

Iruka berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Kedua matanya menatap pemandangan malam kota Konoha yang berhias cahaya-cahaya lampu penerang di beberapa tempat. Di langit bintang-bintang tertutup awan yang tebal. Rembulanpun tak nampak. Hari sudah semakin larut, tapi Iruka tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali. Pikirannya terus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Sebagai seorang guru dia harus bisa bersikap obyektif, tidak membeda-bedakan muridnya. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa menghiraukan keadaan Naruto. Nasib Naruto ditentukan besok.

"Naruto. Kuharap kau bisa mengerjakan ujian besok," kata Iruka lirih.

Pria berambut coklat itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya yang tidak jauh dari jendela.

**'BOOM!'**

Tapi tiba-tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh.

"Suara apa itu?"

Otomatis Iruka melihat ke arah luar jendela. Terlihat kepulan asap dari arah Konoha Academy. Kedua mata Iruka membulat. Dia merasakan firasat buruk tengah terjadi. Tanpa pikir panjang dan didorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Iruka menyambar jaket hijau tua yang tergantung di samping pintu kamarnya. Berjalan keluar kamar sambil memakai jaketnya. Diapun berlari keluar rumah.

Begitu sampai di halaman depan asap yang terlihat semakin besar membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.

"Iruka!" panggil seseorang dari arah kanan.

Iruka menoleh. Salah seorang rekan kerjanya tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Iruka.

"Sarutobi-sama memberitahu kita untuk segera berkumpul di akademi," jawab rekan Iruka.

Kedua orang itupun berlari bersama menuju gedung akademi yang hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumah Iruka. Di sepanjang jalan menuju akademi terlihat banyak orang, yang kebanyakan para guru, berlari menuju ke arah yang sama. Bahkan para guru dari Konoha Middle School dan Konoha High School juga berbondong-bondong menuju Konoha Academy. Sesampainya di sana Iruka melihat kalau rekan-rekannya telah berkumpul. Mungkin dia sendiri termasuk dalam rombongan yang datang paling akhir.

Asap dari ledakan dari gudang akademi telah berhasil dipadamkan.

Para guru berdiri di depan gedung sekolah dan berbaris dengan rapi. Di depan mereka ada seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih dan mengenakan yukata putih beraksen merah tua. Wajahnya memancarkan kebijakan dan juga kharisma yang tinggi. Dia adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen, Kepala Sekolah Konoha School yang mencakup semua sekolah yang ada di Konoha mulai dari _Konoha Academy_ (untuk playgroup dan sekolah dasar), _Konoha Middle School_ (untuk menengah), dan _Konoha High School_ (untuk menengah atas).

"Sebelumnya kuucapkan maaf karena telah mengganggu waktu tidur kalian. Tapi saat ini Konoha School sedang mengalami musibah. Salah satu dokumen rahasia dari Konoha Academy telah dicuri seseorang," papar sang Kepala Sekolah dengan wajah sedih.

"Maaf, Sarutobi-sama. Tapi..dokumen apa yang dicurinya?" tanya salah seorang guru wanita dari Konoha Middle School.

Sarutobi diam sejenak mengatur nafasnya, "Dokumen ujian akhir Konoha Academy."

"Apa?"

Terdengar suara-suara tidak percaya dari para guru ketika mendengarnya. Mereka semua tahu kalau ujian akhir akan dilaksanakan besok, dan sekarang dokumen itu dicuri. Ini bukan kasus sembarangan. Mereka harus segera menemukannya.

"Siapapun yang mencuri dokumen itu, aku yakin dia tahu betul denah Konoha Academy," tebak salah seorang guru dari Konoha High School.

"Hei, hei..belum tentu juga kan? Bisa jadi dia hanya kebetulan," sahut temannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ujian besok?" tanya guru lainnya.

"Mungkin harus ditunda," jawab guru lannya santai.

Melihat pembicaraan para guru di depannya Sarutobi hanya bisa mendengus. Walau mereka para guru, tidak bisakah mereka berhenti bersikap seperti itu? Mereka sibuk berbicara dengan teman mereka sendiri. Sarutobi menjernihkan tenggorakannya untuk mendapat perhatian dari para guru.

"Sekarang kalian bagi menjadi satu kelompok dua orang dan berpencar mencari pelakunya. Aku yakin dia tidak jauh dari sini," perintah Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi-sama!" panggil seorang wanita sambil berlari menuju ke arah sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami baru saja menemukan ini di bawah meja kerja di ruangan Anda."

Wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah benda seperti google dengan kain berwarna hijau. Sarutobi, Iruka, dan beberapa guru dari Konoha Academy menatap benda itu tidak percaya. Kedua mata mereka terbelalak. Mereka mengenali benda itu. Benda itu adalah google yang biasa dipakai Naruto sehari-hari.

_Jadi pelakunya Uzumaki Naruto_, pikir hampir semua orang secara bersamaan.

Sarutobi mengambil google itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Temukan Uzumaki Naruto dan bawa dia ke hadapanku," perintah Sarutobi.

Para guru mengangguk lalu bergegas berlari meninggalkan area Konoha Academy secepat kilat. Mereka berlari ke berbagai macam arah. Menyusuri tiap gang dan jalan sempit di depan mereka. Sementara itu Iruka berlari bersama dengan rekannya menyusuri area sekitar akademi.

_Apa yang dilakukan Naruto? Kenapa dia mencuri dokumen ujian? Apa dia berniat curang saat ujian besok?_ Pikir Iruka sambil mencari di area gang buntu yang tadi siang sempat dihampirinya.

_Tidak! Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu. Walau dia anak nakal dan selalu berbuat onar, aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan hal semacam ini. Ya! Aku yakin itu._

"Hei, Iruka!" panggil rekannya.

"Apa kau menemukan jejaknya?" tanya Iruka setelah terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada jejaknya. Kurasa dia tidak ada di sekitar sini."

Iruka menghela nafas lelah.

"Menurutmu kenapa Uzumaki mencuri dokumen itu?" tanya seorang guru yang kebetulan lewat.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya temannya.

Sang rekan menggeleng.

"Uzumaki itu anak bodoh. Nilainya selalu di bawah rata-rata. Kabarnya kemungkinan besar dia akan gagal pada ujian kali ini. Makanya dia mencuri dokumen ujian. Huh, dia pikir dengan mencuri dia bisa mendapat nilai yang tinggi? Sudah jelas dengan kejadian ini dia sudah dipastikan gagal."

Iruka tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dia merasa kesal dan marah ada orang yang seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan tanpa pikir panjang. Apalagi mereka tidak mengenal Naruto dengan baik seperti dirinya.

"Jangan menuduhnya sesuka hati kalian," ucap Iruka dingin.

Dua guru itu berbalik dan menatap Iruka. Rekan Iruka hanya mengamati apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanay salah seorang guru dari mereka.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto, jangan bicara seolah kalian tahu semua hal tentangnya. Kita belum bisa memastikan apa benar dia pencurinya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada orang yang menggunakan google itu untuk menjebak Naruto? Tugas kita adalah memastikan kalau Naruto berada di tangan Sarutobi-sama, bukan untuk menghakimi apa yang telah dilakukannya," jelas Iruka panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba Iruka tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sebentar. Kurasa aku tahu dimana Naruto berada," ujar Iruka sambil berlari menjauh.

"Akan kupanggil bala bantuan," ujar rekannya seraya berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan Iruka.

.

.

.

Suara-suara hewan malam saling bersahut-sahutan. Angin dingin menusuk kulit berhembus dengan kencangnya. Pohon-pohon bergoyang membentuk suara dari gesekan-gesekan daun mereka. Di bawah sebuah pohon besar seorang anak laki-laki duduk sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan cukup besar. Anak muda itu bernafas tersengal-sengal akibat kelelahan berlari.

"Haha.. Akhirnya..," ucapnya bersyukur. "Akhirnya aku berhasil sampai di sini. Yeah!"

Uzumaki Naruto bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Dia menatap langit malam yang mendung. Tapi cahaya bulan sudah mulai muncul di angkasa. Malam hari di hutan terasa begitu sunyi. Naruto tidak takut dengan kenyataan kalau dia berada di dalam hutan yang berdekatan dengan bukit.

"Kira-kira..apa isinya ya? Aku jadi penasaran. Kata Mizuki-sensei kalau aku membaca dokumen ini aku bisa lulus ujian akhir," ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Diapun mulai membuka amplop coklat yang cukup tebal itu. Begitu dibuka, di dalamnya terdapat lembaran-lembaran soal ujian akhir beserta jawabannya. Naruto membaca soal-soal itu satu per satu, berusaha mempelajarinya dan menyimpannya di dalam otaknya. Tapi sekeras apapun mencoba, dia masih belum mengerti juga.

"Aduh..apa maksudnya ya? Hm.."

**'Srak..srak.. Tap..tap.. Srak..'**

"Naruto? Kau sudah sampai?"

Naruto mengembalikan soal-soal ujian akhir itu ke dalam amplopnya. Dia menoleh kemudian melihat Mizuki berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mizuki-sensei! Aku berhasil mendapatkannya!" seru Naruto senang seraya menunjukkan dokumen di tangannya.

"Kerja bagus, Uzumaki Naruto. Sekarang berikan dokumen itu padaku," perintah Mizuki.

"Tapi..," ucap Naruto ragu.

"Apa? Kau ingin lulus ujian kan? Dengan dokumen itu di tanganku kau akan lulus ujian."

"Aku sudah melaksanakan perintahmu mencuri dokumen ini. Tapi kenapa isi dokumennya soal-soal ujian akhir?"

Naruto manatap Mizuki dengan tatapan tanya dan terlihat jelas ada keraguan di sana. Kedua mata Mizuki berbeda dengan tadi sore. Kedua matanya menyiratkan ambisi dari dirinya. Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Perlahan dia melangkah mundur ke belakang. Mizuki menyadari gerakan Naruto. Seringaian menghiasi parasnya.

"HAHAHA..KENAPA? KAU TAKUT PADAKU, NARUTO?"

"Mizuki-sensei, kenapa kau..? Apa yang..?"

"Ya! Aku menipumu anak bodoh! Akan kubuat semua orang menuduhmu atas semua ini dan aku yang akan memiliki dokumen itu. Setidaknya kalau kujual aku akan mendapat keuntungan. Lalu..untuk menghilangkan bukti, aku tinggal membunuhmu saja. Tidak akan ada orang yang tahu," papar Mizuki sambil menyeringai lebar.

Naruto mundur satu langkah ke belakang lagi.

"Aku, aku tidak takut padamu! Lagipula Iruka-sensei akan datang menolongku," ujar Naruto mantap.

"Benarkah?" Mizuki mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya. "Iruka, dia tidak akan menolongmu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia membencimu! Dia dendam padamu! Kaulah penyebab kematian kedua orang tuanya!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin! Kau bohong!"

Naruto tersandung sebuah akar pohon. Diapun jatuh terduduk.

"Hahahaha.. Untuk apa aku bohong? Tanyakan saja padanya. Oh, kau tidak bisa melakukannya karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati!"

Mizuki melempar pisau lipatnya ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam melihat pisau itu tertuju ke arahnya.

"NARUTO! MENUNDUK!"

Terdengar teriakan seseorang. Naruto mengikuti teriakan itu. Kedua matanya tertutup. Dia tidak mau melihat pisau itu mengenainya.

**'CRASSH..'**

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto tidak merasakan apa-apa. Padahal seharusnya dia merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya, dia melihat ke atas. Di depannya ada Iruka yang melindunginya dan menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng dari serangan Mizuki.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Iruka sambil menahan sakit di punggungnya.

Naruto mengangguk singkat dengan kedua mata masih menatap Iruka tidak percaya.

"Syukurlah.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Kau tidak bersalah. Dan aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas kematian kedua orang tuaku dulu. Mereka meninggal karena mereka memang sudah waktunya meninggal. Itu semua bukan salahmu, Naruto," jelas Iruka lalu tersenyum pada anak didiknya.

"Iruka-sensei.."

"MIZUKI!" panggil Sarutobi yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto dan Iruka. "Kau dipecat."

Mizuki menatap Sarutobi dan para guru yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Semua usahanya sia-sia. Beberapa polisi muncul dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Mizuki pun ditangkap. Naruto terbebas dari tuduhan. Iruka yang terluka segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Lalu Naruto beserta para guru kembali ke Konoha Academy.

"Bagaimana dengan ujian akhir Konoha Academy?" tanya salah seorang guru.

"Ujian akan kita tunda sampai minggu depan," ucap Sarutobi mengumumkan. Lalu dia menatap Naruto yang duduk lesu di bangku taman akademi. "Naruto, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Iruka akan baik-baik saja."

"Bukan itu ojisan," kata Naruto lirih. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Sarutobi mengusap lembut kepala Naruto. Menenangkannya.

"Aku bersalah pada akademi. Gara-gara aku ujian jadi ditunda. Aku merasa bersalah."

"Tidak apa. Ujian akhir masih bisa dilaksanakan dan kau juga memiliki tambahan waktu untuk belajar."

Naruto mengangguk lalu mengusap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

**[Tiga hari kemudian..]**

Iruka telah sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Naruto yang setiap hari menjenguknya sekaligus untuk belajar sekarang merasa senang. Untuk merayakan kesembuhan Iruka, dia mentraktir Naruto makan di kedai Ramen Ichiraku, ramen favorite Naruto. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka sejak beberapa tahun lalu, kira-kira setahun setelah Naruto memasuki Konoha Academy.

"Iruka-sensei, boleh tidak aku tambah lagi?" tanya Naruto pada sang guru di sampingnya.

"Kau baru saja menghabiskan ramenmu yang kelima," jawab Iruka.

Di samping kanan Naruto terlihat empat mangkuk ramen kosong telah tertumpuk dengan tidak rapinya dan sebuah mangkuk ramen kosong di depan Naruto.

"Tapi..aku masih lapar."

"Baiklah..ini yang terakhir. Terlalu banyak makan ramen tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"YAY!" seru Naruto senang. "Ichiraku-jiisan! Ramen-miso satu lagi!"

Sang pemilik kedai ramen hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto begitu bersemangat hari ini. Dia sudah mendengar kabar mengenai Mizuki dan pengkhianatannya pada Konoha School. Dia merasa iba karena Naruto yang lugu dan polos menjadi korban dan dimanfaatkan untuk tujuan jahatnya.

Iruka melihat anak didiknya yang sedang menunggu pesanan ramen-misonya dengan tatapan penuh perhatian.

"Kau tahu, Naruto?" tanya Iruka memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa?" tanya balik Naruto penasaran.

"Kau sudah kuanggap seperti _anakku_ sendiri. Karena itulah aku sangat menyayangimu."

Wajah Naruto merona mendengar kata-kata dari Iruka. Diapun mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya pada pria di sampingnya itu. Selama ini Naruto kurang mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tua. Ayah Naruto meninggal akibat kecelakaan dan ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Tragisnya lagi kejadian itu terjadi tepat di hari yang sama, _10 Oktober_, tanggal lahir Naruto. Sejak saat itulah Naruto diasuh oleh _kakek_nya, lebih tepatnya orang yang dianggap selayaknya kakeknya sendiri.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Naruto pelan. Keduanya tertawa bersama di kedai ramen itu.

_Uzumaki Naruto, arigato.._

**TBC**

* * *

Moshi-moshi. Hajimemashite? Namae wa Wind desu.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fic-ku ini. Jangan lupa review ya.


	2. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**_A Naruto Fanfiction.._**

**KONOHA MIDDLE SCHOOL**

**RATE:** T

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**GENRE:** Friendship, adventure, family, slice of life

**WARNING:** AU, no pairing, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Review!

**Summary:** Naruto si pembuat onar diperkirakan tidak lulus dari akademi karena nilainya di bawah rata-rata. Di saat itulah mucul seorang guru yang bersedia membantunya. Dengan senang hati Naruto menerima tawarannya. Betapa lugunya dia terlalu percaya pada orang lain.

* * *

**- Page 2: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura -**

* * *

Satu minggu telah berlalu semejak ujian akhir Konoha Academy diselenggarakan. Murid-murid akademi melaksanakannya dengan sukses, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Mereka semua lulus 100%. Walau Naruto sendiri harus berjuang ekstra untuk mendapatkan nilai 60. Setidaknya dia berhasil.

_**'Kriiiing...Kriiiiiiiiing... Kriiiiiiiiing...kriiiiiiiiiiing...'**_

Sebuah jam weker yang berbunyi dengan nyaring dari sebuah apartment kecil. Jam weker itu telah menunjukkan jam enam tepat. Tapi sang pemilik kamar, Uzumaki Naruto, masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpi indahnya. Keadaan kamarnya berantakan, ralat, _sangat_ berantakan. Bantalnya berada di bawah kakinya. Selimutnya terjatuh ke lantai. Dan beberapa pakaian terlihat berserakan di sana-sini.

_**'Kriiiing...Kriiiiiiiiing... Kriiiiiiiiing...kriiiiiiiiiiing...'**_

Jam weker itu berbunyi lagi. Tiba-tiba Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Kedua matanya masih setengah terbuka. Rambut pirangnya yang sudah berantakan terlihat lebih berantakan lagi. Dia menguap lalu berjalan keluar kamar, menuju dapur kecilnya. Ternyata keadaan dapurnya tidak jauh beda dengan keadaan kamarnya. Dengan malas dia membuka lemari pendingin, mengeluarkan satu cup ramen instant. Dengan kedua mata terpejam dia berjalan menuju meja makan. Duduk di sana bersiap untuk sarapan pagi.

Sementara itu di saat yang hampir sama, di sebuah rumah kecil terlihat aktivitas penghuni rumah itu telah dimulai dengan semangat.

Di salah satu kamar di lantai dua di rumah itu terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut merah jambu panjang tengah sibuk menyisir rambutnya di depan sebuah cermin besar. Dia mengenakan T-shirt putih dibalik jaket merahnya. Tampaknya dia sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini.

"Sakura..! Cepat berangkat, jangan sampai kau terlambat," teriak ibu gadis itu dari bawah tangga.

"Iya sebentar," sahut Sakura seraya keluar dari kamarnya.

Dengan cepat dia menyambar tas ransel coklat mudanya yang tergeletak di atas meja di dekat pintu depan.

"Ittekimasu! (_Aku berangkat!_)" teriaknya seraya berlari meninggalkan rumah.

Sakura memperlambat laju larinya begitu sampai di depan jalan utama menuju Konoha Academy. Suasana pagi hari yang tenang membuat suasana hatinya damai. Tiba-tiba kedua mata hijau _emerald-_nya menangkap sosok anak perempuan berambut pirang dikuncir kuda yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko bunga. Gadis itu menoleh dan bertemu mata dengan Sakura.

"Rupanya kau bisa bangun pagi juga ya, Sakura," ucap gadis bermata biru muda itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku tidak sepertimu, Ino," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Gadis bernama Ino itu berjalan melewati Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian Sakura berjalan di samping kanannya. Tiba-tiba Ino menyeringai. Dia mempercepat langkahnya hingga membuatnya satu langkah di depan Sakura. Merasa disaingi, Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dan berada dua langkah di depan Ino.  
Ino menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Kau seperti anak kecil saja ya," ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau sendiri yang seperti anak kecil?" sahut Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau aku adalah yang pertama. Kau hanyalah bayangan."

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu. Aku bukan bayangan! Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku lebih hebat darimu!"

Sakura mempercepat langkah kedua kakinya beberapa langkah ke depan.

_Jadi begitu? Baiklah, kuanggap ini sebagai tantangan_, pikir Ino dalam hati.

Ino mempercepat langkahnya lagi, begitu pula Sakura. Ino dan Sakura berlari dan saling mendahului satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tak terasa lomba lari mereka telah mencapai di depan gerbang sekolah. Tapi keduanya masih terus berlari memasuki gedung sekolah. Murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang di koridor harus menyingkir sejenak dari jalan kalau tidak mau tertabrak mereka. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas 6-A.

Suara pintu kelas terbuka bersamaan dengan suara berisik terdengar. Kedua kaki mereka memasuki lantai kelas secara bersamaan.

"Aku yang sampai duluan," ujar Ino sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Enak saja, apa kau tidak lihat kalau kakiku 1 cm lebih dulu?" sahut Sakura tidak mau kalah.

_Cih! Pagi-pagi sudah berisik. Pengganggu_, pikir seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan dengan _raven style_.

_Wah, Sakura-chan sudah datang!_ Seru Naruto dalam hati begitu melihat sosok Sakura memasuki kelas.

Kedua mata hijau _emerald_ Sakura mengamati kelasnya dengan seksama. Dia tersenyum saat melihat anak laki-laki _raven_ itu. Dengan cepat dia melangkah menuju ke arah bangku anak itu.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura ramah.

Anak bernama Sasuke itu tidak menjawab sapaan Sakura. Kedua matanya meliriknya acuh.

"Boleh tidak aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Hei! Aku yang datang lebih dulu, Sakura. Jangan mendahului begitu saja," timpal Ino yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Sakura.

Kedua anak perempuan itu saling melihat lalu saling beradu argumen sendiri. Ronde kedua persaingan mereka hari ini.

Sementara itu Naruto merasa kesal karena keberadaannya diacuhkan Sakura. Semua anak perempuan melihat Sasuke, hanya Sasuke. Bahkan gadis pujaannya juga menyukai Sasuke.

_Sasuke ini, Sasuke itu! Aku muak dengannya!_ Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Secepat kilat Naruto berjongkok di atas meja tempat di depan Sasuke. Kedua mata biru _saphire-_nya menatap tajam kedua mata hitam _onyx_ Sasuke.

_Mau apa anak bodoh ini?_ Pikir Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya duduk.

Sakura dan Ino menghentikan perkelahian mereka dan mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Oi, oi..jangan bertengkar terus. Naruto, lebih baik kau turun sa-HWAA!"

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut diikat ke atas seperti nanas berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kakinya terpeleset kulit pisang. Tidak sengaja mendorong Naruto saat dia terjatuh.

'_**CHUU~**_'

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Bibir ranum Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke. Teman-teman sekelas mereka terdiam dan kedua bola mata mereka terbelalak melihatnya. Sasuke f_angirls_ tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sasuke dan Naruto berciuman! Menyadari apa yang terjadi, satu detik kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto melepas ciuman mereka. Sasuke langsung berlari keluar kelas sedangkan Naruto mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Mereka mengeluarkan makan pagi mereka.

_Si bodoh/si brengsek itu merebut ciuman pertamaku!_ Teriak Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden ciuman tidak sengaja Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya suasana kelas bisa tenang kembali ketika wali kelas mereka memasui ruang kelas. Akhirnya Sakura duduk di samping kanan Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di samping kanan Sakura. Ino duduk tepat di belakang Sakura.

"Pertama, kuucapkan selamat atas kelulusan kalian. Dan kedua, walau memasuki liburan sekolah kalian tiak boleh bermalas-malasan," kata Iruka yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas. Diamatinya murid-muridnya yang sepertinya tidak terlalu mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Untuk menghadapi ujian memasuki _Konoha Middle School_, kalian akan dibimbing tutor. Karena itulah kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dengan satu kelompok 3 orang. Setiap tim mendapat tutor masing-masing," lanjut Iruka.

"Kenapa dibagi menjadi tim?" keluh salah seorang anak didik Iruka.

"Semoga aku tidak dapat rekan tim yang bodoh," sahut anak yang lainnya.

"Siapa ya yang akan satu tim dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura melirik ke arah Ino, "Entahlah..aku juga tidak tahu."

_Kalau bisa aku harus sekelompok dengan Sasuke-kun!_ Ujar Sakura dalam hati. _Aku akan berjuang!_

Iruka mengambil secarik kertas dari tumpukan kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja. Kertas itu berisi pembagian kelompok belajar murid kelas 6-A. Iruka mulai membacakan setiap anggota tim yang telah terbagi.

"**Tim 7:** Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura.."

"Yeah! Sekelompok dengan Sakura!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba menyela ucapan Iruka.

_Sial! Kenapa sekelompok dengan Naruto?_ Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"..dan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Asyik..! Sekelompok dengan Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba. Suasana hatinya langsung berubah begitu mendengar nama Sasuke disebutkan. Sementara itu Naruto langsung memasang wajah kesal karena harus sekelompok dengan Sasuke.

"Iruka-sensei, aku tidak setuju! Kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan dia!" protes Naruto seraya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke adalah murid terpintar di akademi, sementara kau sendiri murid terbodoh. Bagus kan kalau kalian bisa saling membantu? Kau harus bisa memperbaiki nilaimu, Naruto," jelas Iruka.

"Jangan sampai kau menghalangiku, _Dobe_," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Apa katamu? Dasar _Teme_!"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat Naruto marah padanya.

"Naruto, duduk," perintah Iruka.

Naruto kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Sekarang **tim 8:** Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, dan Inuzuka Kiba."

Hyuuga Hinata, anak perempuan berambut biru tua pendek _bob style_ dengan kedua mata ungu lavender hanya tertunduk lesu. Sementara di sudut kelas, Aburame Shino, seorang anak laki-laki dengan syal yang melingkar di lehernya dan memakai kacamata hitam hanya mengangguk singkat begitu namanya dipanggil. Sedangkan Inuzuka Kiba, seorang anak laki-laki bertato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya hanya menggaruk rambut coklat _spiky_-nya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu senang dengan pembagian timnya.

"**Tim 10:** Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan Akimichi Chouji."

Ino hanya mendengus mengetahui siapa saja yang akan menjadi rekan satu timnya. Nara Shikamaru, anak laki-laki dengan rambut seperti nanas hanya menguap lebar. Dan teman di sebelahnya, Akimichi Chouji, si anak bertubuh gemuk berambut coklat dengan ciri khas tato melingkar-lingkar di kedua pipinya sibuk memakan camilannya yang disembunyikannya di bawah bangkunya. Dia terlihat acuh dengan apa yang dibicarakan Iruka.

"Besok kalian akan bertemu dengan guru pembimbing kalian yang baru. Karena itulah hari ini gunakan untuk saling mengenal teman satu sama lain dalam tim," jelas Iruka pada murid-murid didiknya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke..! Sasuke..!" panggil Sakura sambil berjalan di halaman samping sekolah. "Kemana Sasuke pergi ya? Kita kan sudah satu kelompok, setidaknya kita bisa makan siang bersama.."

Kedua mata hijau _emerald_ Sakura memperhatikan halaman sekolah dengan teliti. Tapi sayang tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke dimanapun. Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Diapun hendak kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah, sampai tiba-tiba..

"Sakura~ Kita makan siang bersama yuk!" ajak Naruto dengan ceria.

_Kenapa dia di sini? Menyebalkan_, pikir Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau makan siang bersama denganmu. Aku sibuk mencari Sasuke," jawab Sakura sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

_Arg! Selalu saja Sasuke! Sasuke ini! Sasuke itu! Sasuke menyebalkan! _Teriak Naruto dalam hati._ Heh, akan kuberi pelajaran dia!_

Naruto berlari ke arah gedung sekolahnya dengan amarah yang berkecambuk dalam dadanya. Dia tahu dimana tempat Sasuke bersembunyi dari _fangirls_-nya selama jam istirahat berlangsung. Dibukanya pintu yang menjadi akses tangga darurat. Naruto meniti satu per satu anak tagga dengan tergesa-gesa. Ketika sampai di lantai tiga dia menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Di sana terlihat Sasuke tengah memakan _onigiri_ sambil menikmati pemandangan dari luar beranda. Kilatan amarah kembali dirasakan Naruto. Dengan cepat dia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke!" panggil Naruto tidak ramah.

Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya, "Mau apa kau di sini?"

"Aku akan menghajarmu!" teriak Naruto blak-blakan.

Kalau Sasuke bukan tipe orang serius mungkin dia sudah sweatdrop begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terlalu polos dan blak-blakan. Tapi memang itulah Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto berlari menyerang Sasuke dengan tinju tangan kanannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak.

"Aku di sini," ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping kanan Naruto.

Sasuke memukul Naruto sampai terpelanting jauh. Tubuh Naruto membentur dinding dengan cukup keras. Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan. Dari sudut pandang Naruto, Sasuke terlihat begitu angkuh.

"Ingin mengalahkanku, huh? Terlalu cepat seratus tahun untukmu, _Dobe_."

"_Teme_," gumam Naruto seraya berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Dia mencoba menyerang Sasuke lagi. Tapi dengan sigap Sasuke menghindar setiap serangan Naruto.

"Hanya ini kemampuanmu?" tanya Sasuke meremehkan.

Sasuke memukul pipi kiri Naruto. Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke sebelum dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Tiba-tiba Naruto berputar dan menjegal kaki Sasuke. Kedua mata Sasuke melebar. Dia terjatuh.

.

.

.

Ino duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon bersama dua anak laki-laki yang akan menjadi rekan satu timnya mulai hari ini, Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah onigiri yang masih tinggal setengah.

"Karena aku satu-satunya wanita di sini, akulah yang menjadi ketuanya," ucap Ino memulai pembicaraan.

Tapi kedua rekan timnya tidak memberi balasan. Mereka sibuk menghabiskan makan siang mereka.

"Hei, kalian mendengarku tidak?" tanya Ino yang merasa tidak diperhatikan.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Shikamaru cuek.

"Krauk..krauk.. Aku juga. Krauk..krauk..," sahut Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentang ukuran jumbonya.

Shikamaru menguap lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah langit. Kedua matanya menyipit. Dia melihat sosok Naruto yang terlempar dan terbentur ke arah dinding.

"Oi, itu Naruto kan?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan seraya menunjuk ke arah beranda tangga darurat di lantai tiga.

Ino dan Chouji menghentikan acara makannya sejenak dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Shikamaru.

"Benar itu Naruto," jawab Chouji.

"Sasuke juga ada di sana. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanya Ino.

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Lalu mencoba menyerang Sasuke lagi. Tapi dengan sigap Sasuke menghindar setiap serangan Naruto.

"Awas kau Naruto kalau sampai melukai Sasuke," ujar Ino.

Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji memperhatikan perkelahian mereka dengan seksama. Makan siang mereka terlupakan. Sasuke memukul pipi kiri Naruto. Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke sebelum dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Tiba-tiba Naruto berputar dan menjegal kaki Sasuke. Kedua mata Sasuke melebar. Dia terjatuh.

Ketiga anggota tim 10 terbelalak melihatnya.

.

.

.

Sakura yang tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan tiba-tiba saja dia melihat sosok Sasuke berjalan dari arah pintu yang menjadi akses menuju tangga darurat. Rambut Sasuke sedikit berantakan.

"Sasuke-kun..," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Kedua matanya masih melihatnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" ajak Sakura.

"Makan siang saja dengan Naruto. Jangan pedulikan aku," jawab Sasuke seraya berbalik memunggungi Sakura.

Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Naruto itu kan bodoh, anak nakal yang selalu berbuat keonaran. Tidak baik. Apalagi dia tidak punya orang tua, karena itulah tidka ada yang memarahinya ketika berbuat salah. Kalau aku pasti sudah dimarahi kalau berbuat nakal seperti dia. Anak yang bermasalah."

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat, menahan amarahnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Dimarahi orang tua bukan hal yang patut untuk dibanggakan. Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak mempunyai orang tua? Itu bukan masalah. Memiliki keluarga ataupun tidak hasilnya sama saja. Pada akhirnya kita harus bergantung pada diri kita sendiri."

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti. Tidak ada yang mengerti."

"Eh?"

"Sakura, kau..menyakiti perasaanku," ucap Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

**'DEG!'**

Kedua mata hijau Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Tidak lama setelah Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Sakura, Naruto keluar dari pintu tangga darurat. Wajah Naruto terlihat memar, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan pakaiannya berantakan. Sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan curiga.

_Sasuke-kun juga baru saja keluar dari pintu itu. Sekarang Naruto. Jangan-jangan.._

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura seraya mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Diperhatikannya luka di pipi kiri Naruto. Kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura sedikit melebar. Diapun mengambil _band-aid_ yang disimpannya di saku jaket merahnya. Disodorkannya _band-aid_ itu pada Nruto. Tapi Naruto masih terdiam, kedua matanya melihat ke arah lantai. Sakura menghela nafas lalu memasangnya pada pipi Naruto.

Tapi tangan kiri Naruto menepis tangan Sakura yang tengah membawa _band-aid_.

"Jangan sentuh," ucap Naruto dingin.

* * *

_Sasuke memukul pipi kiri Naruto. Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke sebelum dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Tiba-tiba Naruto berputar dan menjegal kaki Sasuke. Kedua mata Sasuke melebar. Dia terjatuh._

_Tubuh Sasuke terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Naruto. Tak sengaja kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan lagi. Mereka berciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi kali ini Sasuke yang melepas ciuman tidak sengaja itu lebih dulu. Dia menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto. Membersihkan mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan._

_"Jadi ini tujuanmu datang menemuiku?" tanya Sasuke datar._

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Katakan saja dari awal kalau kau memang ingin mendapat ciuman dariku. Dasar _Dobe_. Kau sama saja dengan para _fangirls_ itu."_

_"Aku tidak serendah itu, Teme!" sergah Naruto cepat._

_"Lalu apa tadi? Tidak sengaja?"_

_Wajah Naruto memerah ketika teringat ciuman (tidak sengajanya) keduanya dengan Sasuke._

_"Aku datang bukan untuk ciuman. Tapi karena aku ingin mengalahkanmu," jelas Naruto._

_"Heh, mengalahkanmu? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku."_

_Naruto berdiri kembali lalu menyerang Sasuke dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, berniat meninju Sasuke di wajahnya. Tapi si _raven_ tidak bergeming dari tempatnya brdiri. Ditangkapnya tangan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu mencengkeramnya.  
_

_Naruto meringis kesakitan. Tapi Sasuke tidak menghentikan aksinya. Dipukulnya wajah Naruto dengan kuat. Sasuke berputar dan berada di belakang Naruto.  
_

_"Sok hebat di depanku, huh?"  
_

_"Teme!"  
_

_"Hn, Dobe."  
_

_Sasuke mencengkeram kedua tangan Naruto. Didekatkannya bibirnya ke arah telinga Naruto.  
_

_"Ini yang namanya ingin mengalahkanku," bisik Sasuke ke telinga Naruto.  
_

_Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepas cengkeramannya pada Naruto dan mendorongnya ke depan. Naruto hampir menabrak dinding._

_Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya._

_"Kalau kau memang hebat. Tunjukkan."_

_Dengan ucapan itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung di sana. Luka memar di pipinya dihiraukannya. Ucapan Sasuke tadi sudah cukup untuk melukainya._

* * *

Naruto masih terdiam. Sakura kehilangan kesabarannya.

**'Twitch!**'

"Hei! Aku memang tidak suka padamu tapi bukan berarti aku tidak peduli kalau ada rekan setimku yang terluka. Aku sudah baik-baik mau menolongmu tapi kau malah seperti itu! Dasar," gerutu Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sakura berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Naruto tapi dia tidak melihat ada sebuah pisang yang tergeletak di lantai. Kaki kanan Sakura menginjaknya. Dia terpeleset. Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannnya. Dia akan terjatuh.

Naruto yang menyadari kejadian di depannya langsung tersadar. Dengan sigap ditopangnya tubuh Sakura yang hampir membentur lantai.

"Sakura-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto perhatian.

Sakura mengangguk singkat.

"Arigato."

"Doita. Maaf juga tindakanku tadi. Aku..sedang memikirkan hal lain," ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"..."

"Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Haha.. Maaf ya."

Diapun berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Entah kenapa dia merasa Sakura akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara dia dengan Sasuke tadi bila dia berada lebih lama lagi di dekat Sakura.

Sementara itu Sakura masih melihat sosok Naruto yang melangkah semakin jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

_Naruto.._panggil Sakura dalam hati. _Mungkin dia bukan anak nakal seperti yang orang lain pikirkan._

_Dia adalah anak yang baik._

Sakura menyadari kebaikan hati Naruto di balik sifat nakalnya selama ini. Mungkin selama ini dia memang telah salah menilainya. Menjadi rekan setimnya mungkin bukan hal yang buruk. Dia akan lebih memahami Naruto dan juga sang pujaan hatinya, Sasuke.

_Uzumaki Naruto, arigato.._

**TBC**

* * *

Hallo.. Sudah lama gak update ya. Apa kabar semuanya? Wind's back!

Untuk yang baru megikuti fanfic ini dan menyadarinya.. Ya, cerita ini berdasarkan anime Naruto yg _original_.

Hanya aja bukan _ninja style_ dan plotnya gak sepenuhnya sama.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fic-ku ini. Jangan lupa review ya.


End file.
